USC 114
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 47 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = "Pana la sange" Carla's Dreams |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Andorra la Vella 113 Soroca 115 ► }}Universong 114 was the one hundred and fourtheenth edition of the Universong Contest, held from 22nd September to 10th October 2018 in the city of Tromsø. That was the third time in the history of Universong Contest that Norway helds the competition in its soil, and curiously this was the third time that the production is held in Tromsø. This edition was held after the winning of K-391, Alan Walker, Julie Bergan and Seungri with the song "Ignite" on the previous edition held in Andorra la Vella, Andorra. The semifinals and the grand final were hosted by Helene Olafsen and Stian Blipp. About the city Tromsø (Norwegian pronunciation: ²trumsø ( listen); Northern Sami: Romsa;2 Finnish: Tromssa; Kven: Tromssa) is a municipality in Troms county, Norway. The administrative centre of the municipality is the city of Tromsø. Outside Norway, Tromso and Tromsö are alternative spellings of the name. Tromsø lies in Northern Norway. The 2,521-square-kilometre (973 sq mi) municipality is the 18th largest by area out of the 422 municipalities in Norway. Tromsø is the 9th most populous municipality in Norway with a population of 74,541. The municipality's population density is 30.1 inhabitants per square kilometre (78/sq mi) and its population has increased by 15.6% over the last decade.3 It is the largest urban area in Northern Norway and the third largest north of the Arctic Circle anywhere in the world (following Murmansk and Norilsk). Most of Tromsø, including the city centre, is located on the island of Tromsøya, 350 kilometres (217 mi) north of the Arctic Circle. In 2017, the city of Tromsø had a population of about 65,000 people spread out over Tromsøyaand parts of Kvaløya and the mainland. Tromsøya is connected to the mainland by the Tromsø Bridge and the Tromsøysund Tunnel, and to the island of Kvaløya by the Sandnessund Bridge. The municipality is warmer than most other places located on the same latitude, due to the warming effect of the Gulf Stream. Tromsø is even milder than places much farther south of it elsewhere in the world, such as on the Hudson Bay and in Far East Russia, with the warm-water current allowing for both relatively mild winters and tree growth in spite of its very high latitude. The city centre of Tromsø contains the highest number of old wooden houses in Northern Norway, the oldest house dating from 1789. The city is a cultural centre for its region, with several festivals taking place in the summer. Torbjørn Brundtland and Svein Berge of the electronica duo Röyksopp and Lene Marlin grew up and started their careers in Tromsø. Noted electronic musician Geir Jenssen also hails from Tromsø. Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Returning Artists Special Awards Originality Award Non-English Award Non-Qualifier Award Category:Universong Contest